Expelled
by PvtBrook
Summary: The Asian boy scrunched up his features. "Your mom is a bitch." He stated. OR Trini's mother kicks her out for being gay.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been working on this on and off for a solid 3 days. I was committed to this man. I mean as usual I pull a Brooklyn and loose track of where I want the story to go halfway through, but I don't think it turned out badly. I also hope I didn't butcher the characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Trini, how was school today?"

She continued to push her food around.

"I asked you a question, Trinidad. Why don't you ever answer?" Her mother asked crossly.

She looked at her mom tiredly. "It was okay."

Her mother sighed. "What did you do?"

"Went to classes. Talked to some friends. Came home."

The elder woman glared at her daughter. "Would you like to elaborate?"

"Let's not force her into anything, honey." Her father finally spoke up. "She probably had a long day."

Her little brother looked up at her. "Who was that girl in your room last night?"

The younger girl's eyed widened. "Miguel!"

Her mother glared harder at her. "Who is he talking about, Trinidad?"

"No one!"

"You had a friend in your room last night! I just wanted to know who they were." He muttered as he looked down at his plate. Trini looked horrified, though.

"Who is she, Trinidad? Tell me right now!"

Trini shrunk back in her seat. "Sh-she's just a friend! I swear!"

Miguel looked at his brother with wide eyes, then back at Trini. Their mother got up from her chair and grabbed Trini's arm and pulled her up. "Why was she in your room in the middle of the night then, huh?!" Her grip tightened.

Trini found she had no answer she could provide her mother. The grip on her arm tightened and everything spilled out. "Mamá I like girls, alright?!"

It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Her mother's shocked face turned to one of rage as her other hand grabbed her daughter's other arm. "We thought we _fixed_ you! How could you do this to us?!"

"Mamá please, you're hurting me..!"

"You selfish _tortillera_!"

Trini tried to shake off her mother's arms. "I didn't ask to be gay, mom! I just am!"

She felt herself being pushed backwards. She almost lost her footing, stumbling back and almost falling over. Her mother kept pushing her along until she was pushed out the front door.

"M-mamá—!"

"Now! Don't come back! You are no longer my daughter!"

* * *

She hadn't spoken a word since she was kicked out of her home; mostly because there weren't many people to talk to in the mountains. Trini had stayed far away from where she would do Tai Chi in the early mornings; she knew Zack spied on her sometimes and didn't want him to find her.

She didn't wasn't any of them to find her.

It's been over half a week of her trudging up and down the mountains with almost zero supplies. At least, she thought it was over half a week. Her phone died a couple days ago.

The Latina had gone into town immediately after she was thrown out on her ass and used the minimal cash she had on her to get as many snacks and water bottles as possible; she knew she would be out in the middle of nowhere for a long time. Unfortunately she had run out of food and had limited water left.

The short girl basically threw herself onto a large rock at the cliff side with a huff. She pulled her bag off and quickly unzipped it. She rummaged through the wrappers looking for the last bottle of water. Searching more with touch rather than sight in the dark, she finally found the neck of the plastic bottle. She opened it and drank the last bit that was left desperately. Trini turned the bottle upside down as a single drop dripped onto the sandy ground. The yellow ranger growled and whipped the bottle as far as she could. Sighing, she put her head down and ran her hands frustratedly through her hair.

"I'm so fucked," She breathed.

"And why would you say that?"

Trini would have jumped; bolt upright, even get ready to fight someone, if she had the energy. Instead, she tiredly lifted her head to see the other individual. _Now_ she forced herself to stand up (unsteady and stumbling, but still standing).

"Kim, what are you—"

The other girl held a hand up. "How about 'where have you been'? We've been looking for you everywhere!" She lifted her phone light higher. "God, you look like shit!"

"Right...um," Trini shuffled her feet. She absolutely refused to meet Kim's eyes; she would feel guilty if she did. "I was just walking around the area like I normally do."

The pink ranger lifted an eyebrow. "No, because you _normally_ walk the area on the other side of the mountain. Why are you over here?"

Her legs started to shake under her, but she ignored it. "I'm just looking around... How did you find me?"

Kim took a few cautious steps forward as if she was afraid the other girl would run. "I live not too far away from here; I go hiking around here sometimes. I went off my usual trail tonight."

"Well maybe I didn't want to be found." Trini stumbled backwards a few feet. Her throat hurt from talking after such a long period of silence.

"But why not?"

The short girl didn't say anything. She looked everywhere but at the other girl. The Indian girl finally closed the gap between them and cautiously walked until she was only a couple feet away. She tried to reach out, but stopped when Trini flinched away – a minor movement, but still noticeable for someone paying attention.

A look of confusion flashed over Kim's face. "Trini, what's wrong? You can tell me, you can tell any of us."

She just shook her head. "No, I can't."

"Trin—"

"I can't, alright?" Her voice started to get scratchy as her volume rose. "You guys wouldn't understand."

There was a quiet snap of twigs from the brush a few metres away. Kim whipped her head in that direction and Trini took her chance. She turned around as fast as she could without feeling dizzy and sprinted back down the mountain.

"TRINI!"

She didn't turn back. She didn't stop. She continued to run full-speed down the side of the mountain determined to get away from the other ranger.

Which was probably a mistake.

She was too tired to stand properly, much less run, so when her legs gave out she fell pretty hard. With a gasp, the Latina hit the dirt almost face first and she landed harshly on her wrist when she tried to catch herself. She rolled down the hill, half the time she was in the air due to the uneven dirt and rocks. She rolled off the side and fell a few metres until she finally reached a flat path. She landed on her back, forcing the air out of her lungs.

Trini groaned in pain. She tried to turn on her side and lift herself up, but her wrist shot up with pain. She hissed, flopping back down on her back to look up at the sky.

 _God I'm tired,_ she thought. _I'd be fine with falling asleep here._ She breathed out and shut her eyes.

"What is _wrong_ with you?!"

She opened her eyes and looked properly at the cliff side to see Kimberly looking over the edge. She quickly slipped over the edge and landed beside the girl on the floor. "Are you alright?!"

"Y—"

Kim glared at her.

Trini sighed. "Maybe...not."

The pink ranger sighed at her. She stood up and grabbed Trini's hand to help her up, then turned around and couched down. "Here, climb on my back. I'll bring you to your place."

The yellow ranger's eyes widened. "No!" She shouted.

Kim angled her head back to look at the smaller girl with worried eyes. "Alright...what about my house? We can call the guys in the morning."

Trini didn't say anything. Instead she just climbed onto Kim's back, wrapped her arms loosely around her neck, and closed her eyes. She felt the ranger stand and start walking. She buried her head in her transportation's neck and fell asleep.

* * *

When she started to become conscious again, she heard muffled voices. She opened her eyes a little only to squeeze them shut again at the light. She groaned and curled more into a ball.

"Guys, shush!"

"Wait let me close the drapes."

She felt a hand on her arm. Trini forced her arm away from the hand and tried to open her eyes again. She turned her head to look more around the new room she found herself in. She started to sit up. "What—"

Kim, who was sitting at the end of the bed, spoke softly, "Don't get up too fast. Here," She motioned to Jason to grab the plate on the dresser. "Eat this. Please."

Jason smiled at her as he handed her the plate with a sandwich on it. Trini took the plate in her hands and just stared at the sandwich. With a quick glance around the room she finally picked up the food and started eating it. A small smile appeared on her face.

"Sooo," Zack started. "Mind telling us why you were out there for a week?"

Trini's smile disappeared as she thought of her argument with her mother. She swallowed the food in her mouth and put the sandwich back down on her plate. She took a deep breath to calm herself and stiffly replied: "I just got into an argument with my mom. It isn't a big deal."

The other rangers, however, didn't buy it. Jason put his hands on his hips in an attempt to look strict. "An argument that made you live in the mountains for a week?"

Trini shrugged. "What was it about?" Zack questioned.

The girl in question didn't say anything. She just put the plate down on the nightstand, much to her friend's dismay, and brought her knees up to her chest with arms wrapped around them. "It wasn't anything important. Minor stuff."

"'Minor stuff' that made you camp out on a mountain for a week? Seriously?"

Trini glared at him. "Listen—"

"Did you tell her?" Billy voiced for the first time in a while. Everyone looked at the back at him towards the door. Trini hugged her legs harder and looked down at the bed sheets.

"Tell her what?" She asked, playing dumb.

"That you like girls and that you have a crush on that girl Tommy from your PE class."

Everyone looked back towards the yellow ranger. She stiffened under their gazes. "I... maybe?

The room went silent. Kim tried to put a hand on her knee in comfort but Trini just pulled away. She didn't _want_ their comfort. She wanted to go back to the mountains and avoid everyone, but she knew her friends wouldn't let her now that they've found her.

Zack sat down in front of her. He looked weird when he had a serious look on his face instead of his usual cocky grin. Trini looked down into her arms to avoid eye contact.

"Hey, look at me?"

His voice was so... calming right now. It was weird. The smaller girl lifted her head and slowly brought her gaze to meet his eyes. A small smile graced his features. "Could you tell us what happened? Please?"

When she glanced around the room, everyone was looking at Zack with shock. She wasn't, though. He had only been like this with her one other time before – when she was coming to terms about liking Tommy – but she was already used to it. If anything, she liked it.

Trini took a deep breath to calm herself. "I've never told this to anyone before," She whispered.

They nodded at her, and she started.

"My family is very traditional; I've said this before. When I was younger, I told my mom that I may like girls more than guys." She shifted uncomfortably. "She yelled at me, saying it was against God or something.'It's unnatural, mi hija' We need to fix you.' A month later I'm in conversion therapy."

 _"Are you comfortable?"_

 _"I guess... what's going on?"_

 _"You're just going to answer a few questions. Don't worry, you'll be fine."_

"It didn't work properly, I guess." She closed her eyes again.

 _"Ow! Stop it, please!"_

 _"You aren't cured yet, sweetie. It'll stop soon though."_

 _"What did I do?!"_

 _"You just answered incorrectly, dear. Let's try again, shall we?"_

Her friends looked like they wanted to say something – Jason and Kim looked furious at best – but she kept going. "After a few months she pulled me out and we moved. We moved any time I had a friend that was a _girl_ that she thought was more than that, so I just stopped talking to people."

She hesitated on telling the next part. When she glanced back around the room everyone was silently encouraging her with their eyes. "Then you guys came along. Kind of broke me out of that shell, ya know? I started talking more, I'm not as much of an asshole to people who talk to me first. Which is how I'm friends with Tommy." A small smile graced her lips.

Jason crossed his arms. "Did your mom find out or something about her then?" He asked.

Trini laughed humorlessly. "You could say that. It was dinner and my little brother asked who that girl in my bedroom was. I... I panicked, I guess."

Zack wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and finally she didn't pull away. If anything she leaned into him a little bit. "My mom, uh, she started yelling and asking why there would be a girl in my room in the middle of the night. It just kind of came out, ya know? I blurted it out and it got quiet... then she dragged me out and told me to leave."

The rangers were all quiet for a minute. Kim and Jason were looking at each other like they were planning Trini's mother's murder. Billy was silent in the corner looking confused like he couldn't imagine someone's parent being so rude. Zack was rubbing her arm comfortingly while she leaned against his shoulder. The Asian boy scrunched up his features. "Your mom is a bitch." He stated.

Everyone stared at Zack in silence for a good ten seconds until they heard a quiet laugh. They shifted their gazes to the small girl beside him to see her grinning again. "That's putting it lightly."

* * *

The rest of the rangers decided to let Trini sleep over at Kim's for the weekend since her parents were out of town. Once they were back, she'd have to move to Zack's place unless Kim could convince her parents to let her stay (Trini didn't expect to be able to stay).

The short girl was sitting on Kim's bed wearing a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie that she borrowed from her friend while she had her clothes in the wash. After the pink ranger forced her to eat more and a long shower ("Hurry and wash up, you stink,") she finally plugged her phone into a charger. The second it turned back on she was bombarded with dozens of messages and missed calls. Skimming through them, she sees they're all from her teammates asking where she was; if she was okay; did anything happen.

She did notice another person's name, however; probably half of the messages she received her from this person. With a smile she opened the thread and replied, to which she got a message back within seconds.

"You texting Tommy?"

Trini looked up from her phone to see Kimberly standing in the doorway grinning as she held the clean clothes in her hand. Trini's cheeks were dusted with pink as she looked back down at her phone. "Maybe I am."

Kim crossed the room and put the clothes down on the end of the bed then sat down beside the Latina girl. "She happy to hear from you?"

There were multiple buzzes from her phone. The two looked at each other and laughed. "You could say that," Trini said.

"So I assume you're going to talk to her at school Monday?" Kim asked, her smile faded slightly. Trini's smile disappeared also.

"I don't know," she hesitated. "I probably should but I don't want to talk about... everything."

The Indian girl nodded. "I understand. You don't have to tell her if you aren't ready to."

Trini dipped her head. Kim put a hand on her shoulder and smiled when the short girl looked back up at her. "Don't worry, alright? Hey, you have a place to stay for a while!" She voiced happily. "We can sneak into your house later and get some of your stuff, how does that sound?"

The Latina girl smiled at her. "Yeah, sure. I never lock my window anyway."

"That sounds... unsafe."

Trini slid off the bed and picked up her clothes, making her way to the bathroom door to change. "Zack always said I was crazy. Going back to my _house_ is crazy." She glanced back at the girl on the bed. "I didn't plan on going back; I feel like my mom will kill me the second she sees me."

Kim backtracked. "We don't have to if you don't want to, I was just—"

"Calm down, Princess." Trini cut her off. "I have to go back anyway."

"Why?"

"I left my headphones there."

* * *

 **I still don't think it turned out too bad. For some reason I felt the need to add Tommy, who on Tumblr is someone everyone wants to be a girl in the second movie and to date Trini if Kim doesn't. Now I love a good Trimberly but idk I wasn't feeling it for this fic; I didn't want it to be romance based so I just jumped on the Tommy X Trini thing :/ Please review any criticism so I can try to improve my writing :D I have another idea for a story but I don't know how to start it, so it may take a while.**

 **I fucking love this movie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I ended up making chapter 2. Round of applause since I almost never make multi-chapters.**

* * *

Once the clock struck eleven Trini was out cold on the bed. When Kim looked at her the Latina girl had the smallest smile on her face. She looked so peaceful and calm when she was sleeping; it was painful thinking about how tortured she felt when she woke up.

Kimberly grabbed the plate and silently closed the door on her way out of the bedroom. She went down the hall and padded down the carpeted staircase to make her way to the kitchen to dispose of the dish. She was washing her hands when she heard the fridge door open. Turning her head, she saw Zack pulling out an apple from one of the shelves. When he turned to face the girl, Kim raised an eyebrow at him and he just smiled back at her sheepishly. The Indian girl huffed and made her way into the living room, the boy hot on her heels.

The other two rangers were sitting on the couch talking in soft voices when they heard the others come in the room. Jason turned his head and stood up to face them.

"We need to talk about Trini."

Kim and Zack nodded back at him and plopped down on their own seats around the coffee table. Jason sat back down with his arms still crossed. The room was noiseless, minus Billy tapping his foot on the wooden floors.

"Well?" Jason prompted.

"Well what?" Kimberly asked.

"Well what are we supposed to do about this?"

Kim scowled. "What do you expect us to do? Go over to her mother's house and pummel her?"

Billy spoke up, "We can't do that. Zordon said we can only use our powers against people if they attack us first."

Jason looked down. "Yeah, you're right Billy." He sighed, leaning back into the cushion behind him. "So how's she doing, K?"

The pink ranger fiddled with her sleeve. "Physically? She looks better than when I found her. She chuckled, "After being in the mountains for a week she needed that shower."

Zack shifted in his seat. "But how's she feeling?"

The other three rangers stared at him for a moment. The black ranger was sitting in a way that he shrunk in the chair. He was staring at the floor like someone kicked his puppy. It was odd seeing the usually energetic and jovial boy look so down. They didn't like it.

The Indian girl broke the silence, "I don't really know. She seemed... happier? I guess this afternoon when I brought her her clothes, but..." She trailed off.

"But what?"

She slouched further in her chair. "I feel like she's just putting up a brave face."

When the guys thought about it, it made a lot of sense; Trini always tried to put on a brave face. After Rita attacked her in her room, she contacted her team immediately and it was never mentioned again. When she talked about her family for the first time she shut the topic down with a monotone _I've never told anyone this before._ When she was being bullied at school with people writing on her locker and pushing her around, she never once told them about it – if anything it's more like she pretended it never happened – and they only realized what was happening to her at school when they saw her locker.

The Asian boy clenched his fists in his lap. "Well I won't let her, not again."

"Zack—"

"No!" He shouted as he pushed himself up in his chair. A harsh _shh_ from Jason made him lower his voice again. "A mother is supposed to love you and care about you no matter who or what you are." He pointed up towards the staircase angrily. "Her bitch of a mother doesn't _deserve_ such an awesome daughter!"

Zack was practically seething by the end of his rant, his eyes wide with rage. His fists her balled up so tightly the other rangers were worried he would start to bleed. Kimberly stood up and wrapped her arms around him in a gentle embrace. He hugged her back tightly and buried his head in her shoulder.

Billy furrowed his eyebrows at his friends and looked towards Jason. "Can...Can parents really be this terrible?" He looked like he was about to cry.

Jason rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Unfortunately they can be."

Billy's downcast face almost made Jason tear up. The boy was so pure and truly cared about his friends; he didn't want anything bad to happen to any of them. "She's going to be staying at Zack's, right? I-I don't want her to go back there."

"Don't worry, buddy. None of us do."

* * *

The guys decided to sleep over for the night. The team would be leaving early in the morning to raid the house while the family was at church, and it would be a hassle to make them go home then bring them back a few hours later anyway.

Zack trudged up the stairs and knocked on Kim's door. "Hey, Crazy Girl," He put his hand over his mouth to stifle a yawn. "We're gunna head out soon."

The doorknob twisted and Zack took a step back when the door opened. Trini appeared in front of him sporting her black bomber jacket and faded yellow beanie. With a mischievous grin, Zack pulled the beanie down over her face.

"Hey!"

"'Hey' yourself. You kept us waiting!"

The short girl pulled her hat back up and glared at him, to which he just smiled widely at her and pat her head. She shot him a glare but he ignored it as he turned around and walked back downstairs. "Who even goes to church this early anyway? It's not even eight o'clock yet!"

The yellow ranger shrugged at him. "Try being forced to go with them. They leave the house at seven-thirty and it killed me."

"That's flat out torture."

Trini grimaced. "Yeah..."

Zack winced, "Bad choice of words?"

"Ya think?"

"Don't worry about it," she brushed off. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs Trini jumped on the taller boy's back, causing him to yelp in surprise.

"Hey—!"

"Carry me to the car." She demanded. The yellow ranger wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. The Asian boy just sighed dramatically. He put his arms under her legs to steady her and walked her to the garage to meet the rest of their team.

* * *

"How much longer until we get there?" Jason asked while hitting his head against the back of the car seat.

Billy raised his head. "Exactly fifty-seven seconds rest of the way."

Kim turned down the street and Trini took a deep breath to calm herself down. She honestly didn't expect to come back so soon, if at all. Less than a minute later, they're parking in the street beside the house and getting out of the SUV. The team slowly walked up to the house.

Trini stayed back for a moment just staring at what was once her home. She may not have lived there long, but she had a few good memories; memories with her little brothers, chasing them around the house and teasing them and playing soccer in the backyard. She remembered when Diego got his trophy from his soccer meet and she carried him around on her shoulders (it may have been a participation trophy, but he was happy nonetheless).

She felt a hand touch the back of her own. She looked down at her hand then back up at the girl standing next to her. Kimberly had a worried look in her eyes when she stared at her, but Trini looked away. The Indian girl properly gripped the small girl's hand. "We don't have to go in if you don't want to. If it makes you uncomfortable—"

"It's fine." Trini forced. "I want to. Can we go in now?"

Kim just nodded. They walked to the front door to meet the guys again and Trini tried to open the door. The handle wouldn't turn and she groaned. "I should have figured they'd lock the door."

Jason made a face. "Is there any other way in?"

The Latina stopped to think for a moment then looked back at Kim. They grinned at each other and made their way to the side of the house, the rest of the team following them. They stopped just below a window, looking upward. Billy furrowed his eyebrows. "How do you know it's unlocked?"

Trini turned her head slightly to look at him. "I never lock it." She put her foot against the house and launched herself upwards to grab the windowsill. She hefted herself up and slid the window up so she could climb inside. She landed on the floor on her back with a huff.

"Come on up!" She laughed. The short girl quickly moved out of the way so no one fell on her.

They all jumped up one by one and looked at her damaged room with shock. Trini never finished fixing the walls and shelves due to her being busy with school or training, so there was still white plaster on the walls with a few cracks and holes she missed. Her shelf still had a broken ledge and she had moved all the books and other items around the bottom of it. There was still a worktable with a closed can of paint and plaster in the corner.

The team just looked shocked, having never set foot into her bedroom.

"Is this what Rita did?" Kim asked with wide eyes as she looked at the walls.

Trini stood up and stretched. "Yeah. Not my problem anymore though, right?" She kicked the pile at the bottom of the shelf. "Let me grab one of the bags in the closet and we can start."

"But you just got out of the closet, why would you wanna go back in?"

"Shut up, Zack."

* * *

The group went through her room and packed away some of her clothes, obviously including her beanies and other hats, and Kim grabbed her toiletries from the bathroom down the hall. With all five of them manoeuvring around the small bedroom it took longer than they had hoped, but it was still fun nonetheless. They threw her shirts around at each other and Zack and Jason kept tossing one of her hats over her head.

Everyone stopped when they heard loud voices from outside the window.

" _Mi hijo_ get in the front door, not the backyard!"

"Mamá I wanna play on the swing though!"

"You have to change first; I won't have you ruining your church clothes!"

The teens all looked at each other; all their eyes wide. "Shit!" Kim whispered. "We gotta get out of here!"

"No!" Trini whisper-yelled back. "They'll see if we go out now! And you guys would totally get arrested for break-and-entering."

The rangers waited silently in the room until they heard the front door close. Jason ran over to the window and helped Billy slide down the side of the house. Jason climbed out and dropped to the ground. "Pass down the bag!" He whispered fiercely. Trini grabbed the duffle bag and held it through the window. The dropped it and the ex-football player caught it and he and Billy ran to the car. Zack was about to follow him when they heard it.

"Wait, I think it's in here!"

And the door swung open.

* * *

 **I wasn't going to end it here but I'm like hey look at that cliffhanger. Pretty sure there will be one more chapter after this :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**TRANSLATIONS:**

 ** _Shuí zài zhè'er_ \- Who is here**  
 ** _Wǒ de péngyǒu_ \- My friends**  
 ** _Gěi wǒ de nǚ'ér_ \- Bring my daughter**  
 ** _Nü'er_ \- Daughter**  
 ** _Jiā_ \- Home**  
 ** _Wǒ de háizi_ \- My child**

 **Thank you all for your support with this story!**

* * *

The last three rangers were all frozen; their eyes were wide as they stared at the open door across the room. Trini had a look of fear flash across her face before it was replaced with shock when a tiny human flung itself at her.

"Sis!"

A small Latino boy had his arms wrapped around the yellow ranger with his face buried in her abdomen. His shoulders were shaking as if he were crying. After a few moments, the shock on Trini's face faded and she wrapped her arms around the boy.

"Oh my God, Miguel you scared me!"

The boy pulled back and stared at his sister with tearful eyes. " _Hermana_ I'm so sorry! I didn't know what _mamá_ would do! I didn't mean to!"

Trini smiled softly at her younger brother knelt onto the floor to get on his level. She gently ruffled his already messy hair and wiped away his tears. The other rangers were slightly put off by her behaviour having never really seen the Latina girl act so compassionate. "It's fine, Miguel, Really."

"But—!"

There were more footsteps from outside the door and another boy ran into the room before Zack or Kim could close the door. "Miguel I found the..." The younger boy trailed off and stopped where he was to gawk at the scene in front of him. He dropped the soccer ball on the floor and ran up to his sister and threw his arms around her neck in a tight embrace. Trini hugged both her brothers with tears in her eyes.

Diego and Miguel both let go of their sister and took a step back. They looked down at the floor with glum looks on their faces. Miguel crossed his arms. "Are you leaving again?"

The yellow ranger took a deep breath and furrowed her eyebrows. She stood up and crossed her arms, and Kim couldn't help but see the family resemblance. "I have to, little bro. I'm sorry."

Miguel and Diego looked at each other then back at their sister. "We don't want you to go!" Diego sniffled.

"I don't really have a choice."

"But Trini!"

"Come on, no 'buts'." Trini patted her brother's head. "I'll visit you guys, okay? Just..." A sad look flashed across her eyes. "Don't tell _mamá_ I was here."

Miguel kicked his leg out lazily. " _Mamá_ talks like you were never here," He mumbled.

The look that appeared on Trini's face made the other two ranger's hearts ache. She may have said that this situation was _whatever_ or _not a big deal_ , the rest of her team knew how much this had hurt her. They knew it must have hurt for her mother to kick her out over something she couldn't control; for being _herself_. Zack clenched his fists to contain his anger. He loved his mother, and his mother loved him. He could never imagine being thrown out over something like the gender of the person he loved.

The yellow ranger glanced over at Kim and Zack across the room. "It's alright," she told her siblings in a strained voice. "I've got these two to help me out now."

The younger brothers looked at the two teenagers and then back at each other. They put their hands on their hips and glared at the pink and black rangers.

"You better make sure she's okay!" Miguel huffed. The Latino boy crossed his arms and puffed his chest out. If he wasn't so small – and adorable – Zack and Kim _may_ have found the act intimidating. When they looked back up at their sister, she was raising an eyebrow at them expectantly.

"Uh..." Zack hesitated.

Kim, always better with children, smiled at the two boys. "We'll do our best. Promise."

The boys dropped their serious act and grinned at each other. Diego's eyes lit up, and with a quick _'be right back'_ He ran out of the room. When he returned he was holding Trini's silver pair of headphones. He held them out to his sister. "Here you go!"

She blinked and took the headphones. "Did you take these from my room?"

"No!"

She sighed and messed up his hair. "Thanks, Diego."

The boys beamed up at her. Unfortunately, the happy moment was lost when they heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

" _Mis hijos_ , are you two alright?" A voice called up.

"Shit!" Trini yelped. Kim and Zack stared at each other startled. The shorter girl kissed her brother's foreheads, "I gotta go, love you both!"

"Sis—!"

"And I was never here, right?" She pointed at the two while Zack hopped out the window. The boys closed their mouths nodded at her. Kim grabbed her friend's hand and basically pushed her out the window then followed her down. The girls heard a woman in the bedroom asking what the boys were doing, but they didn't stick around long enough to hear their reply. Trini, Kim, and Zack booked it across the lawn and to the car. Jason had already started it for them so setting the car into drive and flooring it down the road was a very fast process.

* * *

The car ride was very quiet; no one wanted to break the silence. Kim kept her eyes on the road and Jason kept fiddling with the radio in the passenger's seat. Billy was staring out the window and Trini and Zack were leaning back in their seats with the duffel bag sprawled across their laps.

Silence.

Then laughter.

Everyone, save the driver, looked over at Zack in the back of the car like he was insane. Once he calmed down a little he looked down again and at his friends. "We just robbed Crazy Girl's parents," He said with a giggle.

Trini, Jason, and Kim all looked at each other then broke into laughs. Billy kept saying that what they did was illegal and if they had been caught they'd be going to jail, but the others were just laughing. Maybe it was because of what just happened and how close they were to getting caught, but for some reason, it was all just hilarious.

When they all arrived at Zack's they had calmed down enough to not make too much of a racket; it was still pretty early in the morning after all.

Trini pulled the bag over her shoulder and set her gaze on the trailer with a fond smile. She had been to Zack's place twice before, and she loved it. It was a nice, small home – not a house, a home – and she felt so comfortable here. His mother was the sweetest woman she had ever had the pleasure of meeting and the woman had even started to learn better English so she could speak with her better. Trini wished the woman was her mother, too.

The team opened the door to the trailer and made their way inside. They all took their shoes off and sat down in the living room. They were all quietly whispering to each other in case Zack's mother was sleeping.

Trini glanced towards the kitchen. "Hey Zack, you ran me staying here by your mom right?"

The Asian boy nodded. "Yeah, she's totally chill with it. She told me to give up my bed for you."

"As much as I'd love to steal your mattress, I think I'll be fine with the couch," She laughed.

The team quietly chuckled.

"Zack?" A hushed voice called from the back of the trailer. _"Shuí zài zhè'er?"_

The tips of Zack's ears turned red. "I may have forgotten to say _when_ you'd be here." He laughed sheepishly. He turned his head to the back room. _"Wǒ de péngyǒu!"_

 _"Gěi wǒ de nǚ'ér!"_

Zack looked at Trini. "She wants to see you. You up for it?"

The short girl rolled her eyes at him. "Of course. And I know she called, I would know what _daughter_ means by now."

The Latina girl rose from her seat and left the other three rangers to follow Zack to the rear of the trailer. He pushed the door open the rest of the way. Ms. Taylor was lying on her bed with the covers up to her waist, eagerly waiting for the two to walk into the bedroom. She held her arms out and beckoned the girl forward for a hug. Trini accepted the hug, wrapping her arms around the older woman. Ms. Taylor patted her head comfortingly.

"Welcome back, _nü'ér,_ " She said kindly.

Trini pulled away and sat down at the end of the bed while Zack left to get his mother's snack. The older woman held the ranger's hand. "Thank you for letting me stay, Ms. Taylor."

"It no problem," She stated with a heavy accent. "You _always_ have home here."

Trini smiled gratefully at her. The yellow ranger finally reflected on the past week properly. Her mother yelled at her because she liked girls and literally threw her out of her own house. She screamed at her and told her she wasn't allowed back then played it off like she never existed. Trini walked around the mountains for almost a week and her own mother never bothered to look for her or even call her.

The week – everything that happened to her – finally caught up with Trini. Tears filled her eyes and fell down her cheeks before she could stop them. She tightened her grip on Ms. Taylor's hand and closed her eyes to try to stop the tears. She felt a light tug on her hand and she opened her eyes to see Ms. Taylor holding her arms out again. Trini slid closer and wrapped her arms around again her with her head buried in the older woman's neck. Ms. Taylor gently patted her back and rocked the girl in her arms as she tried to stifle her cries.

"Do not hide tears," the elder told her. "Do not keep feelings inside. Let out, _nü'ér."_

And suddenly Trini is sobbing, tears streaming down her face and she's shaking. She finally got out all the emotions she had felt since she was thrown out: sadness, anger, hopelessness, bitter, neglect.

"You always have _jiā_ here, _wǒ de háizi."_

* * *

It's Monday morning and Trini knows she'll have to return to the school. She missed almost an entire week and she can't avoid going back, even if Zack's mother said she could stay home for the day to get settled in ("Can I stay home too, then?" "No, you go school.") Not wanting to take advantage of the woman's hospitality, she told her she would go to school.

It took about half an hour to walk to the school building in Angel Grove, but it was seven-forty and the two teens still haven't left the building. Well they could miss first period, right?

About fifteen minutes later, after they both had gotten texts from their friends asking where they were, Zack and she finally make their way out of the house and slowly started walking towards the town. What Trini liked about Zack was that he was insanely easy to talk to; she could bring any topic up and the two could have a debate about it. Last night's episode of Pink VS Cyan? Pretty good fight scene. Their history teacher? Kind of an asshole.

He was also great because he didn't bring up her parents the entire walk to the school. He knew when to be serious and when to joke around and be funny. It's why he was one of her best friends (as long as no one ever told him).

When they got inside the building they parted ways and started to make their way to their second period class. Class started in about fifteen minutes so she had a lot of time to kill. The short girl made her way to the bathroom. She dropped her bag outside the stall but before she could push open the stall door she felt a tug on her collar and she was pulled backward.

"Hey!"

Her back slammed against the wall by the mirrors and a hand slammed beside her ear. When the short girl turned her head upwards she groaned.

"We haven't seen _you_ for a while," Katie Jones said. "I had hoped you wouldn't come back but here you are."

Trini rolled her eyes at her and tried to move towards the door, but the redhead just slammed her arm against the Latina's chest to keep her there. "Thought you had died, to be honest."

The yellow ranger glared up at her. Katie laughed and bent down to get to eye level with her. "Aw, look at the scary tiny girl." She kissed her teeth at her. "Bet you like being pinned to a wall like this though, don't you? Fucking dyke."

When Trini tried to kick out at Katie's shin the redhead just moved her leg and cackled. "God, look at you. You're a literal abomination. Unnatural."

"Sorry to break it to you," Trini growled, "but the only thing unnatural here is your hair colour."

Maybe not her best comeback, but it was enough to make the taller girl mad. "You son of a—!"

A pair of hands grabbed at Katie's shoulders and pulled her off the Latina. The girl stumbled a few feet and scowled at the new person.

Katie glowered at the girl. "Fuck off, Tommy. This has nothing to do with you."

The Native American girl crossed her arms. "Yes it does. Leave her alone."

The redhead gave her a dirty look. "You can't demand anything out of me, you tranny!"

Tommy surged forward and grabbed Katie's collar. "Leave her alone."

"Aren't natives pacifists?" She asked harshly.

"You're about to see how much of a _pacifist_ I am if you don't leave her alone."

Tommy let the girl go and Katie dipped. Once the bathroom door closed the taller girl let out a breath and turned to look at Trini. "I'm sorry about that."

Trini had a look of shock across her features while looking at Tommy. "Don't be, that was kind of, uh...cool."

The Native girl raised an eyebrow and a smirk appeared across her lips. Trini felt her face heat up and she looked away. A gentle hand was placed on her shoulder. "Are you okay though?"

Trini glanced back at the taller girl and nodded.

"Good." She took a step back and the two left the bathroom and started making their way down the hall. "So can you tell me where you've been? I was getting worried."

"Oh, uh..." The yellow ranger fiddled with her jacket zipper. "Do you think we can talk about that later? Like...not at school?"

Tommy eyed her curiously but nodded anyway. "No problem. We can go Domino's and grab a pizza later, sounds good?"

"Yeah, that sounds great." Trini beamed at her.

"Great!" The taller girl said joyfully and lightly touched her upper arm. "It's a date!"

When Trini processed what the other girl said she was already strolling down the hall. The short girl noticed she was at her classroom and blinked. Then smiled.

* * *

 **So I asked my friend if I could use her for the character of Katie cuz I was gunna make her name Katie and she said hell yeah but then this monstrosity popped out and I told her she ended up being homophobic/transphobic and a lil racist and she yelled at me. Katie is not this bitch in real life.**

 **Also if it wasn't obvious, Tommy is trans. I hope I didn't write her poorly but if I did I apologize.**

 **NOW alright! All finished. Thanks again for coming along for the ride!**


End file.
